


Power Surge

by Cymbidia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M, The Tragedy of Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbidia/pseuds/Cymbidia
Summary: Darth Vader gets used to his new life support suit.





	Power Surge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [电涌](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343613) by [goldenwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind). 



> Thanks to goldenwind for writing the original and giving me permission to translate this truly scrumptious morsel!!!! This Sidious is so beautifully creepy, and all that imagery with the needles and the electricity is so delicious. TBH this is like my fav version of the the Sidious and Vader dynamic.
> 
> Any mistakes were made by me in my translation. Not beta'ed, please let me know if you spot any mistakes!
> 
> Content warning for mentions of needles and mild, vader-typical body horror.

“I created you.” Lord Sidious stroked the black armor, his rough hand gliding over the smooth metal and plastic to create a screech of friction.

Vader shivered at that familiar voice. His new life support system had been successfully installed, probing sensor needles piercing cracked skin, insinuated deeply into his flesh. He could feel the minute currents crawl from the needles into his veins and between his ribs. The microscopic sensations were like being electrocuted by faulty equipment in his early years as a mechanic.

But all of this was nothing, compared to the flames of Mustafar scorching his skin like light-whips and leaving patchy and irreparable scars.

“I saved you.” He heard Sidious laugh with satisfaction, his rough strokes touching skin through the metal, the Foce subjecting him to this unspeakable intimacy again and again. “Look, how  beautiful you are now. More beautiful, even, than when you were first born.”

Vader jerked his head up, the bones of his neck cracking with protest. The nerve sensors in his spine sent out a spark of electricity to indicate that it was learning his movements. “What did you say?” He shouted hoarsely, and yet only heard himself in the dry electronic tones of the vocoder.

“You will become accustomed to all of this, my apprentice.” Sidious saw his trembling, and cackled in the shadow of his robes. “Obi-Wan has betrayed you, but I have given you new life.”

Vader suddenly remembered the story that the Chancellor had once told Anakin, about Plagueis and Sidious’s experiments. “You did this!” he bellowed, his mangled body on the verge of collapse in its metal shell. “You did all this!” The walls of the rehab center’s surgery room began to screech and spark under the furious eddies of the Force, and the sensor needles deep in his skin responded to his usage of the Force with invisible light-whips flagellating him into further heights of fury.

“Enough!” Sidious put a stop to it all by throwing him against the indifferent walls with a bolt of Force lightning. “Hate, yes! Hate! But not me, Vader, you ought to be nothing but loyal to me.” The new emperor waved his hand, and two red robes quietly appeared behind him. “I have saved you, and now you owe me your obedience.”

The red robes propped Vader up until he stopped twitching from the feedback of the sensor needles.

He would get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> One or two notes on the translation: basically chinese is a lot less clunky with compound words and technical jargon, so 1a)light-whips looks awkward hyphenated but its my fault, 1b)I swapped out "breathing apparatus" for vocoder when describing his breathing, because that was also less clunky and more or less flows the same. 2) Its one of my first translations of prose that's meant to be read and enjoyed literarily and I tried my best but if you find the flow off (and if you think this many commas and comma splices are unaccepatable :P), pls let me know, since the original is so delicious and exquisite and I wanna do it justice, yanno?


End file.
